Faygo Cupcakes
by timburtonluver28
Summary: When Tavros comes for a visit Gamzee offers him some Faygo cupcakes. He tries some and later finds out that Gamzee added an extra ingredient. Oneshot, Major Fluff. I do not know anything of troll anatomy so it's poorly described XD


Half-lidded eyes closed, a grin of satisfaction plastered on a painted face as the male sat back. The warm laptop in his lap hummed a bit before he placed it aside, grabbing a cool bottle of Faygo and bringing it to his lips. He got up and walked over to his oven, peering inside at the cupcakes slowly rising inside.

"MoThErFuCkIn MiRaCuLoUs MaN" The troll remarked, closing the oven door with a satisfied chuckle. Gamzee had just signed off his chat site and was simply waiting for his bro Tavros to make his way over, for now he was tending to a batch of Faygo cupcakes he had found the recipe for. He took a few swigs of the nearly diminished bottle of cola, his ears pricking at the sound of knocking on the entrance of his hive.

He tossed the empty bottle aside and walked leisurely to the entrance. "HeY tAvBrO, I wAs MoThErFuCkiN wAiTiN fOr YoU tO sHoW" The Alternian remarked, looking at the timid other before helping him inside. "uHHHH,,, SORRY I'M LATE GAMZEE,,, I GOT A BIT DISTRACTED" The other blushed gently with the smile as the other rolled him in, pushing the back of his four-wheeled device.

"Aw, DoNt SwEaT iT bRo" The taller of the two remarked before suddenly grabbing the other's wrist as he walked around to the front, pulling him off the seat to fall into a horn pile with him. The Taurus gave a bit of a startled yelp before a cute giggle as they landed in the mound, the other nuzzling the top of his head. "gAMZEE,,," He muttered with a blush before a timer dinged on the stove.

"Ah, MoThErFuCkiN cUpCaKeS aRe DoNe" The indigo blood muttered, pulling himself up and leaving the other to lie in the heap. "JuSt ChIlL tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr… I gOt ThIs" Gamzee remarked, noticing the other trying to get up and help the other. In a moment a tray of multi colored cupcakes were sitting on the top of the oven, the high blood smirking in approval.

"uHHHH, looks good gAMZEE" the other smiled nervously, looking at the lopsided and multicolored pastries. "I kNoW rIgHt?" the taller responded proudly, turning over the rack so all the pastries toppled out. He held one out to the Taurus, the cupcake almost the same shade as Tavros's blood.

"WhY dOn'T yOu AlL uP aNd TrY oNe Of ThEsE cUpCaKeS tAv? I mAde 'Em EsPeCiAlLy To ShArE wItH mY bEsT bRo AfTeR aLl" the indigo blood pleased, earning an inward sigh from the other. "o-oK gAMZEE, iLL TRY ONE I GUESS,,," the smaller of the two finally complied. He braced himself before biting into the sweetened pastry, surprised at the taste.

"HoW iS iT mY bRo?" Gamzee questioned, grabbing one for himself. "iTS UHHHH, aCTUALLY REALLY GOOD" Tavros stated with a smile, taking another bite. "FuCkIn MiRaCuLoUs TaVbRo" the high blood Alternian jeered, biting into his very own pastry.

A couple hours later and the hive floor was littered with crumbs and wrappings from the sweets. Tavros lay on the ground, a blush spreading across his face as he held his stomach. "gAMZEE,,, i UHH,,, dONT FEEL SO GOOD,,," the smaller male slurred.

The taller smiled down at him "Aw ShIt BrO, i MoThErFuCkIn FoRgoT tHaT tHiS wAs YoUr FiRsT tImE eAtIn SoMeThIn WiTh SoPhOr PiE iN iT… mY bAd BrO" The other chuckled. Tavros's stomach lurched at the realization as to why everything seemed so surreal so suddenly. The larger male came close, his tongue pressing to the other's cheek where some crumbs lay.

"YoU'rE sO mOtHeRfUcKiN cUtE tAvBrO" he said almost sensually, at least… it sounded that way to Tavros. The smaller closed his eyes suddenly; everything about the other seemed to make him red. He felt something stir between his legs, turning over suddenly and knocking the other off of him.

"HoNk!" The other exclaimed before falling back into his pile of horns. "aH! i'M SORRY GAMZEE , i,,," He bit his lip as another wave of arousal hit him; he couldn't figure out what for the life of him was causing it, but the distorted room and the other's borderline erogenous voice were not helping him cope. "NoW wHaT dId YoU aLl Up AnD dO tHaT fOr?" the other asked, gripping his nose which the other had elbowed.

He looked over and saw the other huddled into himself, blinking he reached out and touched the Taurus' shoulder. "Yo TaVbRo? YoU'rE NoT gOnNa AlL uP aNd BlOw ChUnKs ArE yA?" he asked, the other's blush deepening. "i, uH, don't THINK SO" he groaned, feeling the ache get worse.

Gamzee curiously studied the other "WhAtS uP tHeN? TeLl Me TaV, yOu'Re StArTiN t AlL uP AnD sCaRe Me BrO" He prodded, somehow easily turning the other onto his back. "g-gAMZEE!" the other exclaimed, his body feeling too hot and weak to resist the pull of the taller Alternian.

His thighs fell open as his body went lax; his eyes wide open with shock as he stayed frozen, and a bulge all too apparent through his pants. "i-i…" The smaller male's eyes filled up with tears, the embarrassment too much for him to handle. Surprisingly the other just smiled sympathetically.

"AwW tAv, ThErE's No NeEd To MoThErFuCkIn CrY" the indigo blood chided, wiping away the other's tears. "h-hUH? wHAT DO YOU, uM, mEAN?" Tavros stuttered, blushing hard as the other placed a kiss to his cheek. "YeAh MaN iT's CoOl… SoMeTiMeS tHiS sHiT hApPeNs. ThE sLiMe FuCkS wITh YoUr MiNd AnD gIvEs YoU a MoThErFuCkIn BuLGe MaN" the clown-faced troll shrugged.

"w-wHAT DO I DO? i-i'VE NEVER, uH, hAD THIS H-HAPPEN TO ME BEFORE" The smaller shifted, feeling the bulge ache painfully, demanding attention. "DoN't WoRrY bRo. I gOt ThIs" the high blood replied before propping up the other in his lap. Before Tavros could react the other had pulled down the front of his pants and boxers, freeing the bulge.

Without warning he gripped it, stroking the length of the slimy appendage skillfully, his chin on the others shoulder as he watched himself work. "g-gAMZEE! wHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the other exclaimed, trying to weakly push the other's hands off, the russet fluid that now coated the other's hand matching the color of the Alternian's cheeks. "ReLaX tAv, ThIs HaPpEnS tO mE sOmEtImEs ToO bRo, I kNoW wHaT i'M mOtHeRfUcKiN dOiN" he assured softly, his voice unintentionally sultry. Tavros panted; a moan escaping. His virgin body twitched and heated with the alien touch of the other, his will finally diminishing as the pleasure clouded his mind.

The taller of the two smiled as he felt Tavros relax in his arms. He took the Taurus' hand in his own, still stroking him with the opposite hand. The shy boy gratefully squeezed him as his eyes closed, the feeling of something pooling in his abdomen.

"g-gAMZEE, i UH, i FEEL FUNNY" the low blood whimpered, gripping him tighter as his back arched. "JuSt CaLm Yo TiTs BrO iT's AlL rIgHt. I'm RiGhT MoThErFuCkIn HeRe. JuSt ChIlL aNd LeT iT cOmE" Gamzee couldn't help but bite the sepia tinged ear of the other, his body pressed right up to the other's as the scent of Tavros' pheromones washed over him.

Finally with a choked cry a thick chocolate splooge was released from the smaller, completely dirtying the clownish male's hand. He fell completely limp into the other who chuckled, embarrassing Tavros further. Hazed amber eyes opened and shyly ventured to look back into the face of his friend.

Tavros' heart stopped a moment when he witnessed the clown licking the fluid off his hand, giving an appraising sound before nearly stuffing his whole fist into his mouth to hastily swallow it all. "uH, gAMZEE,,,," The smaller Alternian called weakly, the sight sending his slightly cleared head spinning once more.

Gamzee chuckled "YeS mY BeSt BrO?" he asked, ruffling the other's hair with his free hand. "YoU'rE OnE cUtE mOtHeRfUcKeR yOu KnOw ThAt?" He mused, enjoying the softness of Tavros's hair. The low blood blushed and relaxed back into the other, suddenly drowsy. "t-tHANK YOU, fOR UH,,, hELPING ME, dO YOU, uH, tHINK,,, w-wE COULD DO STUFF LIKE THAT MORE OFTEN?" He asked sheepishly.

The other blinked, doing a quick calculation in his head. "YoU mEaN lIkE a CoUpLe MoThErFuCkIn MaTe SpRiTeS?" Gamzee asked, looking at the other, still tasting the sweet fluid in the back of his mouth. "uH, y-yEAH" Tavros nodded, his eyes averted. "Oh HeLl MoThErFuCkIn YeS. BrO yOu KnOw I'm AlWaYs DoWn WiTh HaViN sLoPpY mAkEoUtS wItH yOu. BeIn YoUr MaTe SpRiTe Is JuSt MeAnT tO mOtHeRfUcKiN bE YoU KnOw? MiRaClEs Man… JuSt EvErYwHeRe." The stoner grinned.

The smaller couldn't help but giggle, still resting in the other's lap. "mIRACLES HUH?" he remarked, for once completely believing the other. "GeTtIn SlEePy BrO?" The other asked suddenly, waking Tavros from a slumber he hadn't noticed he had slipped into. "uH, i GUESS SO, sORRY" The smaller apologized, receiving a gentle kiss from the other who turned his head to him by his horns before letting him settle back.

"No MoThErFuCkIn PrObLeM BrO, SlImE wIlL MoThErFuCkIn Do ThAt To Ya" Gamzee substantiated, laying the other in the warm horn pile they had been sitting in. "pIE HUH, uH? wHERE ARE YOU GOING?" the other asked abruptly as the taller troll stood. "DoN't WoRrY bRo, I'm JuSt HeAdIn To ThE kItChEn To GeT mY pIe On Ya DiG? I cAn FeEl My BuZz WeArIn OfF" Gamzee smiled. "I'lL bE rIgHt WiTh Ya As SoOn As I dO" he promised, swooping down to rub noses with the other before heading off. "oH, a-aLRIGHT" the other smiled, shifting giddily into the horns more with a smile on his face, soon falling asleep.

The indigo blood couldn't help but wonder if Tavros would be singing the same tune once the pie wore off. He knew the pie's affects and silently worried about his bro reverting back to how he was before, always too shy to make or accept advances from anyone. Something caught his eye as he finally found the pie he was looking for.

He sat up and almost burst out laughing at the abrupt realization. "ShIt BrO" he blurted, starting to snack on the pie. In the same place as the current pie he was working on, there was another, one he thought he had mixed in with the cupcake batter. "I mOtHeRfUcKiN fOrGoT tO AdD iT iN" he stated astounded before looking to the sleeping form of the other.

He figured he would save the reveal for later as he cuddled in the pile with his new mate sprite.


End file.
